The Uninvited Guest
by GoddessofCongeniality
Summary: A couple days before her and Dick's wedding Barbara and the BIrds of Prey had a mission about a drug dealer. After a guy that worked for the drug dealer is shot by a sniper the Birds, DIck, and Roy Harper try to find the sniper. Can they find the sniper before he goes after the drug dealer? And can Dick and Barbara stop a certain wedding crasher before their wedding is ruined?
1. Chapter 1

She sat in her chair listening to the commotion going on through her computer and her com-link.

"Really Huntress Really?!" Black Canary and Huntress were at it again. Huntress had just taken out their main informant on the case and now they couldn't get anything out off him because he was unconscious.

"Will you two knock it off," Barbara yelled through her com-link.

"Why should I it's not my fault Helena took out our main informant!" yelled Dinah.

"It's not my fault either!" Helena yelled back.

"He was going to give us what we wanted!"

"He was pulling out a gun!"

"Shut up! I'm pulling up what he knows." Barbara shushed them.

"I can hear you glaring. I've been around the Bat long enough to know when someone is glaring through the com-link. Knock it off!"Barbara said.

"But-," Dinah and Helena replied in unison until they were cut off by Barbara.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I swear I am the only mature one out of you two." She whispered under her breath so the com-link wouldn't pick it up.

"Hey Babs!" Dick said as he walked through the door of her safe house/ Birds of Prey hide out.

"Hey Dick," Barbara replied still looking at the computer that was still pulling stuff up on George "Big G" Manson, their informant that Helena just took out.

"I've missed youuuu!"

"I saw you just two hours ago Dick."

"I know but I love youuu, and I missed youuuu, and I want to kiss youuuu!" He sang in a sing song voice. Barbara looked up at this point because she knew this was not the uptight Dick Grayson she knows. He had a six pack in his hand and was holding a beer in his other hand and was swaying back and forth.

"Di-," Barbara tried to talk but Dick had his finger on her lips.

"Shhhhhhhh," Dick interrupted her. Dick leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him off.

"Dick you smell like alcohol."

"I wonder why that is? I think it is because Wally and Roy took me out for my Bachelor party cause we getting marrieddddd!"

"I thought we were not going to have bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"It was a surrrpriseeee."

Bruce walked in through the door supporting two red-headed men.

"I don't want them on the streets tonight trying to as they would say 'kick the bad villain's asses till the cows come home.' I brought them here, because you are the only one that I know of right now that can keep these three guys in line." Bruce said sternly dropping the two passed out men, Wally and Roy, in the chairs behind Barbara.

"Bruce when you leave will you please take away Dick's beers?" Barbara just couldn't believe Bruce let Dick keep his beers when he was this drunk. She couldn't even believe he let Dick walk up here all by himself.

"Ya, I tried to take it away earlier but all he did was cry when I took it away."

"Thank you for bringing them to me. I'm sure that if they stayed with you or Alfred…. Well let's not go there."

Bruce had a slight smile on his face as he took away Dick's beer he was currently dancing with and the six packs thinking of what he or Alfred would have done to the boys if he took them to the manor.

"And Bruce."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't smile again its kinda scary."

Bruce turned around to face Barbara and smiled as big as he could.

"Oh no the great Dark Knight is smiling it is so horrifying I can't look! Ahhhhhh!" She hid her eyes behind her hands as Bruce turned and walked out.

Barbara turned to face the two boys that were passed out in the chairs behind her. She wheeled over to her medical equipment and grabbed two banana bags.

"You guys are such a handful… and a mess," she said putting the IVs into Wally's and Roy's arms.

"We knooooowwwwww!" She rolled her eyes at her fiancé who was still dancing with an invisible beer.

"You know you aren't dancing with anything, right?" Dick looked down and saw that he had no beer in his hands. He looked as he was about to cry but then he looked up and ran towards Barbara. He got on his knees and grabbed her hand in his hand and put his other hand on her hip and pulled her out of her wheelchair. Supporting her, Dick started dancing with her.

"Shall we dance? One, two, three. On a bright cloud of music shall we fly? One, two, three. Shall we still be together with our arms around each other? Shall we dance? Shall we dance? Shall we dance?" Dick didn't really sing as he spun Barbara around the room but slurred it out. He was about to go into another song when an alarm rang out.

"DING!" Dick yelled as he set Barbara back down in her wheelchair. Barbara wheeled over to the computer that had just pulled up everything on George "Big G" Manson. Her eyes widened. Dick stumbled over to where Barbara was and leaned up against her wheelchair.

"Oh that's bad." Dick said.

"Oh My-" she was cut off by a loud thump next to her. Dick had passed out. She reached up to her ear and pressed the button on her com-link.

"Guys you need to see this," she said to Huntress and Black Canary.

"We will be over as soon as we can," they both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

When Helena Bertinelli and Dinah Lance-Queen arrived at the Birds of Prey Headquarters they saw Wally, Roy, and Dick on the ground. After a little while of them continuously falling out of their chairs Barbara just didn't care anymore.

"So what happened here?" asked Dinah.

"They had a bachelor party and got drunk, so Bruce brought them here."

"I thought you guys weren't going to have a bachelor and bachelorette party?" asked Dinah.

"It was a surprise or something like that."

Helena and Dinah looked at each other and said in unison, "BACHELORETTE PARTY!"

"We can't have a bachelorette party until we get this mission done."

"So what do you got for us?" asked Helena.

"Ok so the man you took down was George "Big G" Manson. He runs a prostitution ring and drug ring in the east end. Lately he has been receiving large amounts of money in an offshore account from some unknown dealer."

"So who is he getting the money from?"

"Well I traced back the deposit and it is from someone by the alias of "The Boss."

"Maroni." Helena said under her breath.

"Yes. Maroni has been paying Manson off for some reason. Can you two get information on why Maroni has been paying Manson off?"

"Did I hear Maroni?" came a voice from the corner. It was Dick.

"Yes Dick you did hear Maroni." Replied Barbara.

"Let me go with you."

"No Dick you are still hung-over and you're too close to this."

"I'm not hung-over anymore look." Dick stood up and stood on one foot. As he did this he put both his hands out and touched his left index finger to his nose and his right index finger to his nose. He did this to prove he wasn't drunk anymore, and he succeeded in doing so without wobbling or falling down. Barbara bit her bottom lip in thought. After a little bit she decided what to do about him.

"Fine. Suit up." Dick was about to celebrate and put on his Nightwing alias when she stopped him.

"But…"

"But what? I proved I wasn't drunk anymore."

"I don't want you to go beyond what you have to do to get information. I want you in the background waiting if Black Canary or Huntress needs help. I don't want you getting the information; I'm having them get that. You are just back-up. You understand?"

She said the last part under her breath. "And I don't want you hurt."

Dick agreed to Barbara's demand and suited up.

Thirty minutes after they left to go get information Roy and Wally woke up.

"Oh my head is killing me," Roy said holding his head.

"Tell me about it," Wally said trying to stand up, but failing.

"That's what drinking will do to you boys," Barbara said facing her computer.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember is Dick getting up on stage to sing, but then he pulled off his shirt and tried to jump into the crowd, but fell on his face." Roy said, finally giving up on trying to get up.

"Bruce brought you here so I could babysit you." Barbara replied.

Wally finally succeeded in getting up and stumbled over to a mirror in the bathroom.

"What the heck! I have a penis drawn on my forehead! Who did this?"

"Dick drew that on you when you got here." Barbara said still facing her computer with a smile forming on her face.

"And you didn't stop him!"

"Couldn't."

"Dang it he wrote it in sharpie. I'm going to kill him! You hear that Dickie-Bird I'm coming for you where ever you are in this labyrinth. Seriously Babs how do you get around this place it is so confusing and really dark."

"First of all you are facing a wall closing your eyes that's why it's dark. Second Dick isn't here."

"What? Where did Dickie-Bird go?" Roy said in a whiny voice.

"He went on a mission with Black Canary and Huntress. Apparently he has a higher tolerance for boos than you two do."

There was a loud noise that came from the bathroom.

"Waalllyyyy. What did youuuu doooo?" Roy sang out still a little drunk. He went in there and saw yellow stuff in the sink and Wally on the ground.

"Wally, bro, you epically missed the toilet. You freakin'peed in the sink!"

Barbara heard this and just face palmed and shook her head.

Under her breath she said," You guys are going to pay for this later."

Barbara was about to yell at them when she got an incoming call on her computer. She answered it and it was Huntress.

"O."

"Yes H."

"We went to one of Nightwing's informant that has been keeping tabs on Maroni and this Tony Zucco guy and when we were talking to him a sniper shot him. He's dead. Seems that somebody doesn't want him talking."

"Alright. Where's BC and Nightwing?"

"Black Canary and Nightwing are going after the sniper and- "

"O!"

"Yes Dick."

"The guy who killed my informant."

"Yes."

"It wasn't Maroni and his men it was Jason."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"O!"

"Yes Dick."

"The guy who killed my informant."

"Yes."

"It wasn't Maroni and his men it was Jason."

That last word hit Barbara hard. She was out of breath. She couldn't think straight. That was until-

"Dick he is going to try to kill Manson. If he was dealing with prostitutes or selling drugs he is going to kill him. You have to find him."

"I know BG, I am trying to. I almost got a tracer on him, but he got away."

"Dick listen to me you have to find him."

"BG I know I'm trying. I'll tell you when I find him. Nightwing out."

Barbara looked away from her computer and saw Roy dragging a passed out Wally to a chair by his armpits.

"What's wrong Babs?"

"Nothing. Nu…..nothing's wrong."

"Oh come on Babs what's wrong."

"Jason's back."

"Jason Todd the second robin? The one that died and came back? The one that almost killed Batman?"

"Yes Roy."

"That's bad. Hey do you have another banana bag this guy has found another beer."

"Yes it is in the medical bay over there." She said pointing to where she got two of the banana bags earlier.

"Huntress are you still there?"

"Yes O."

"Ok. Take Nightwing's informant to the morgue at the police station and tell them what has happened."

"Ok and what will you be doing?"

"I will be trying to find Jason."

"Ok. Huntress out."

"Black Canary are you there."

"Yeah O but I'm a little busy right now." Black Canary said as she was trying to fight off Maroni's men.

"What are you doing that is more important?"

"I'm trying to fight off Maroni's men. I found his hideout."

"Ok I'll call Huntress for backup."

"No I can handle this."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't handle all of Maroni's men. Hell when I was Batgirl I could barely handle all of Maroni's men."

"Fine."

"Um, Babs I could go in and help." Roy said now standing behind her.

"Let me see you do the drug test."

Roy stood on a line formed by the tiles in the ground and walked on the line without falling off of it. Then he walked back doing the same thing. After that Roy stood on one foot and held his arms out. He took his right index finger and touched his nose and then took his left index finger and touched his nose.

"Fine. Suit up."

Roy ripped off his clothes to reveal his uniform. He took out his domino mask from a compartment in his uniform and put it on to finalize his Red Arrow persona. After that he went to a back room to get his quiver and bow.

"Maybe I should rethink this after you threw off your clothes like that to reveal your uniform. And since when do you keep your bow and quiver in my safe house?" Barbara asked.

"To answer your first question, when you have been around Ollie as long as I have you kinda do weird stuff like him. To answer your last question, since about a month ago when me and Ollie came here for your help to find Cheshire and Artemis."

"I still don't understand why I helped you, couldn't you find your wife on your own."

"Yeah, but we wanted your help to make sure where she was because we didn't want to lower our remaining time to find her and Artemis if we weren't correct on where they were." Roy said walking back into the main room.

"So where is Black Canary?"

"Let me see." Barbara said typing on her computer trying to find the current location of her Birds of Prey team member.

"She is in the East End in a warehouse on the docks. Here I'll load the info on where she is at up to your computer." Barbara said sending all the information Roy needed to his wrist computer.

By the time he received everything he was already out the window shooting his bow to the next building.

"And next time use the door." Barbara yelled as Roy sped across the way to the next building on his zip line.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a smaller chapter thani thought it owuld be. I usually try to post a chapter every sunday and I have had a lot of homework to do this week and with Mother's Day I haven't had enough time to write as much. I also may not be posting for the next two weeks because i have to study for finals and all that good stuff. i will just see how it goes and see if I can post. And thank you to everyone who commented on this story you make me all very happy.**

* * *

When Roy arrived at the warehouse he saw two guards knocked out on the ground.

He went into the warehouse from the roof, just in case, and landed on the catwalk looking over the warehouse surveying it. He looked to the right and saw some of Maroni's men on the ground unconscious. When he looked to his left he saw Black Canary. She was on the ground unconscious like the men he saw. His eyes went wide as he almost over looked the Birds of Prey member. Babs was right she could not handle all of Maroni's men. He listened very closely to what Maroni and his men were talking about.

"What do we do with her boss?" asked one of the men that were standing beside

Black Canary.

"Kill her." A man said from the shadows. A golden cane in the shape of a question mark appeared out from the shadows. With it a man dressed in a green jacket with question marks all over it with matching green pants, a purple undershirt, and a green rounded hat with a question mark right in the middle and red hair under the hat stepped out of the shadow.

"The Riddler." Roy said under his breath.

The man standing next to Black Canary pulled out a gun and put it to her temple.

"No. Don't kill her we may need her to show us where her little friends are." Maroni said overturning the Riddler's command.

"I'm the boss here so I say kill her. Unless you want me to send dear Miss Falcone to meet her creator."

"Ever since you threatened to kill Sofia you have had me and Falcone wrapped

around your little finger, and I'm tired of it. I say don't kill her." Maroni

said gradually raising his voice.

"And that's final." Maroni said quietly a few seconds later.

The Riddler pulled out a little remote and a video phone.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that. When is a woman drowned, but not wet?" The Riddler asked a riddle in his usual way and turned on the phone to reveal a woman waist deep sinking in quicksand and struggling.

"Answer. When she's trapped in quicksand. Too bad she doesn't know that struggling only makes it worse." The Riddler laughed and hit Maroni over the head with his question mark cane.

"Oracle come in we have a problem." Roy said quietly into his com unit.

"What Red?" Barbara asked annoyingly.

"I'm here at the warehouse and BC is knocked out Maroni is unconscious and the Riddler is here threatening the both Maroni and Falcone by trying to kill Falcone's daughter Sofia. I tracked where the Riddler has her. You need to send someone to save her she is waist deep in quicksand and struggling."

"Ok tell me where she is and I'll get someone to go save her."

"She is at... Oh my gosh."

"Red Arrow where is she?" Barbara asked sternly.

"She...She's at Amusement Mile."

There was a beat of silence over the com link before Barbara spoke.

"Ok, I'm sending someone over." With that she hung up the com link.

"Helena come in."

"I'm here O."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the morgue where you told me to be. Why?"

"I need you at Amusement Mile, now."

"Amusement Mile?" Helena asked concern.

"Yes. Sofia Falcone is there and is sinking in quicksand. Go and save her."

"Ok I'll be there in three. Huntress out." Barbara sat back in her wheelchair and rubbed her tired eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there beautiful people! Sorry I havent posted, in like what three weeks, I got grounded. You know how that stuff goes. I'm updating a little early this week. This chapter is a little bit longer than the other but I thought it would be ok since I was gone for so long. This chapter is going to be centered around Dick and Jason instead of Barbara and the Birds of Prey.**

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

Nightwing ran across the rooftops chasing Red Hood.

"Jason!" Dick yelled across the rooftop as Jason jumped to the other one.

He knew he had to pick up his game if he was going to catch his 'little brother'. He pushed harder and ran as fast as he could with a splitting headache creeping into his head. Now that he thought of it he was thinking that maybe going out with a starting hangover was a bad idea. He still pushed on though.

He knew his Jason and he knew that the next thing that he would do once he gets closer to him is pull out his knife. If it was any other person besides himself, Bruce, or Tim, Jason would have taken out his gun and shot at anything that moved. But it wasn't anyone else so he would pull out his knife.

When Jason reached the end of the rooftop he and Nightwing was currently on he turned around to face his 'big brother'. He pulled out his knife, as Dick had expected.

"Well hello there. Were you chasing me? I had no idea." Jason said with much sarcasm. Jason jumped at Dick before he had time to answer. Dick may have been more agile than Jason, but Jason had more power behind every hit. At least he did when he was able to land a punch.

Jason didn't use the knife to try to stab Dick, he used it more as a prop to try to catch Dick off guard and get away from him. He didn't exactly want to hurt him. At least not that much.

Dick never really liked him that much at first. He knew that. Dick probably felt the same way that Jason does now with Tim. He knew it wasn't entirely his fault that Dick didn't like him and he doesn't really hold that against him. Now since he had come back Dick had been trying to become more brotherly. Dick knows now more than ever that he needs to spend more time with Jason.

He might have not noticed it any other night, but tonight Jason was exceptionally observant for some reason. He noticed that had been a bit more sluggish than usual. His back flips were half assed and his punches were sloppy.

"Man is it just me or are you just too scared to hurt me." Jason taunted to get on Dick's nerves and to see why his older brother has been doing everything…well not himself.

"Jason-"

"Remember what _'Daddy'_ said, no names in uniform."

"Hood I don't want to fight you." Dick said as he back flipped out of the way of an incoming punch. As he came down from the flip his heel hit the edge of the roof. He tried to regain his balance, but his effort was futile. He started to fall backwards.

Before Jason knew it Dick was gone, falling backwards. Falling off of the building. He didn't even think before he jumped off the roof himself, he just well…jumped.

Dick, out of habit, was already reaching for his grapple gun. He was about to pull the grapple gun out when someone caught him. He looked to see it was Jason.

Jason pulled out his own grapple gun and shot it off towards a building. Once they were on the building they dropped to the ground. They laid on their back for a few minutes before Dick busted out laughing, bringing Jason along in to his mad laughter.

"God Dick if I didn't know any better I would say you were drunk off your ass."

Dick looked at Jason in a serious way. The look told Jason everything.

"You're kidding me right? You? Drunk? What did Harper and West do to get you drunk?"

Dick gave Jason another look that asked Jason how he knew that Wally and Roy were involved in him getting drunk.

"Oh come on Big Bird, the only way you would have even thought of getting drunk was if Harper or West was with you getting drunk as well. So tell me how and why and what happened." Jason said turning onto his stomach and resting his chin on his hands like he was a gossiping girl wanting to know more.

"It was a bachelor party." Dick said.

"For who? West is already married so he is out. Is Roy getting married again or something?"

Dick leaned his head back and smirked at Jason.

"Actually Jay it was my bachelor party. Me and Babs are getting married."

Jason just stared at him.

After a while of being awestruck he finally spoke.

"Wait. You and Babs?" Jason asked.

"Yes me and Babs."

"_You_ and _Babs_?"

"Yes Jason."

"The woman who broke your heart multiple times? The woman who is paralyzed and uses a wheelchair? The woman with red hair, glasses, totally bad ass, and too good for you? The woman who already turned down your proposal once? Barbara Gordon?"

"Yes Jason. Wait how did you know she turned down my proposal once?"

"Oh I have my ways. And my people."

"Seriously Jason? You hacked into the Batcomputer didn't you?"

Jason looked at him and gave him a not-so-innocent look.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Jason asked standing up. He held out his hand for Dick .

"No. Seriously Jay?" Dick took his hand as Jason helped him up. When both men were up each cleaned the dirt off of each other.

"So how did you get drunk? What was your poison?" Jason asked trying to change the subject.

"Well you know how bachelor parties go. You go to a strip club and you drink, at least that's what I was told. And I drank scotch, a couple of tequila shots, vodka, rum, I had a Bloody Mary, a martini, and a lot of beers."

"What did you do drink the whole bar?"

"_I_ didn't drink the whole bar. Wally did that for me."

"Man that's a big surprise. Hey why wasn't I invited?" Jason asked with a frown coming up on his face.

Dick panicked. For some reason he didn't think about Jason. I mean sure it was last minute, Babs didn't even know about it, but that didn't make up for the fact that he forgot about Jason.

"Um…it was last minute. I mean me and Babs wasn't even going to have bachelor and bachelorette parties. I didn't know until Wally and Roy showed up at my apartment with a six pack in their hands." Dick said looking as innocent as he could.

"Yeah sure Dickhead. I wouldn't even want to go. You know I have plans. I'm a busy man."

"Sure you are. Do busy men drink all day, sleep all night and occasionally wake up to go shoot down bad guys?"

"Yes." Jason said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Dick didn't entirely mind Jason smoking. Jason grew up doing it. What he didn't mind though was the smell that would always end up emanating from the younger man.

"About that, Jason would you like to explain why you shot down my informant."

Jason looked around for a quick escape. He did not want to answer that to Golden Boy so he changed the topic.

"So when are you and Babs getting married?" He knew that people were very persuasive and get off topic easily when they are drunk or had a hangover, lord knows how many times he ended up with a girl in his bed the morning after he got drunk.

Dick turned his back for a split second to stretch his back.

"A week from today. Wait you are trying to get me off topic aren't you. Well it's not going to work Ja-" As Dick turned back around he was able to catch sight Jason jumping to the next roof.

He turned back around and opened up his wrist computer.

"Why should I chase you all night when I can just track you?" Dick asked out loud as he watched a blinking red dot move on his wrist computer.


End file.
